1. Field
The present invention relates to articles of manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to hairpieces and headwear incorporating the hairpieces.
2. Background
It is often desirable for women with short or unkempt hair to wear fashionable headwear to cover their heads. In addition, women may want to wear fashionable headwear that covers their hair for religious reasons or that covers their heads because they have lost their hair. Different headwear can be worn depending on the mood of the wearer or the occasion.
To heighten the fashionable effect, it may be desirable to attach a stylish hairpiece to the fashionable headwear. Accordingly, there is a desideratum for stylish hairpieces that are attachable to headwear. There is a further desideratum for attachable hairpieces that are reattachable and interchangeable with a variety of different headwear to be worn depending on the mood of the wearer or the occasion. There is a still further desideratum for a hairpiece that can be worn in a number of different styles with the headwear depending on the mood of the wearer or the occasion.